


NSFW Art: The Achilles Kneel

by Machiavelien



Series: Machiavelien's NSFW Fanart [2]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Kneeling, Smut art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:07:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24457165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Machiavelien/pseuds/Machiavelien
Relationships: Michelle Jones/Peter Parker
Series: Machiavelien's NSFW Fanart [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1766335
Comments: 11
Kudos: 104





	NSFW Art: The Achilles Kneel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ForASecondThereWedWon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForASecondThereWedWon/gifts).



Fanart inspired by the delicious and delightful smut fic [The Achilles Kneel!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21376324/chapters/50920678)

Tumblr keeps taking down my explicit fanart, so I'm experimenting with AO3. Kudos/comment to let me know if you'd like to see more of this kind of thing!

Come say hi on [Tumblr: Machiavelien :3](https://machiavelien.tumblr.com/)


End file.
